1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a solar module, and more particularly, to a supporting assembly of a frame of the solar module.
2. Description of Related Art
With the raising awareness of the importance of environmental protection in recent years, constant efforts have been made to develop technologies related to alternative energy and renewable energy, so as to reduce the dependence on fossil fuels and the impact on the environment caused by fossil energy. Among the various kinds of technologies related to alternative energy and renewable energy, the solar cell is a promising technology receiving much attention in that solar cells can directly convert solar energy into electricity, and that carbon dioxide or other harmful substances, such as nitrogen compounds, to the environment will not be produced during the process of power generation.
A solar apparatus normally includes a plurality of solar cell modules and an inverter. Each of the solar cell modules includes a plurality of solar cells that are connected to each other in series, and each of the solar cell modules use a junction box to electrically connect another junction box of another solar cell module. In general, the solar cell modules included in the solar apparatus that are electrically connected to the inverter in series can be arranged in a single row or in double rows, and a plurality of supporting assemblies support under a frame of the solar cell module.
However, the frame and supporting assemblies for supporting a conventional solar cell module are usually made of aluminum friction materials or angle steel materials, which incurs high costs and market price. Concerning the shipping and handling, the frame and the supporting assemblies appear to be too heavy and space-occupying space to be easily installed at attic. Particularly, during transportation, the antioxidant layers on surfaces of the frame and the supporting assemblies of the solar cell module are apt to be peeled off or scraped due to collisions, so as to deform and rust the surfaces of the frame and the supporting assemblies.
Furthermore, the commercially available supporting assemblies have complicated structures and a large number of components. Some connection structures of the supporting assemblies even require assemblage of electric welding, which results in nonadjustable assembled structures (i.e., the supporting assemblies that can not be adjusted to keep the solar module at a desired angle for receiving light). Therefore, the solar cells in the solar cell module become circuit loads because the solar cell module does not receive light well or is sheltered, thereby reducing the lifetime of the solar apparatus.